Confrontation
by JulesVincent
Summary: Discussion houleuse entre Daryl et Alex Dixon. Petit huit clos entre les deux protagonistes. Le personnage d'Alex est inventé de toute pièce. Cependant, les autres personnages ainsi que l'univers de The Walking Dead ne sont pas ma propriété.


-Alex!

Cette fois il y avait mit toute son énergie. Son prénom lui percuta les tympans, la faisant émerger de sa torpeur.

-Ouais. Articula t-elle d'une voix faible, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Il marmonna quelque chose mais le marteau piqueur qui résidait dans sa tête couvrit ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de taper la causette de toute façon. Le seul mouvement d'ouvrir la bouche lui faisait mal. D'ailleurs, aucune parcelle de son corps n'était épargnée par la douleur. A part peut-être ses mains qui fourmillaient à cause des liens trop serrés.

-Répond.

Sa voix rauque était sans appel et sans la moindre pitié pour son état. C'était un ordre. Répondre à quoi, déjà? Avait-elle entendue la question? Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de lui foutre la paix. Pas moyen de crever tranquille, ici. Mais elle resta silencieuse. Parce que d'abord, elle était complètement épuisée autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement et puis elle s'était souvenu qu'il était précisément dans le même état qu'elle. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi fort? Elle pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler la nuque. Et elle l'imaginait assis sur cette chaise, à quelques mètres d'elle, la gueule en sang. Et tout le reste d'ailleurs. Et puis son regard froid et déterminé au milieu des plaies. Pas elle. Sa tête était penchée vers l'avant et tout ses muscles étaient détendus, se laissant aller. Sombrant dans le néant. En quoi c'était mal de se reposer avant qu'on revienne lui foutre sur la gueule? Pourtant il n'en démordait pas, la réveillant à chaque fois qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'enfoncer la ou personne ne pourrait la faire revenir. Il cria encore son prénom. Puis une deuxième fois. Sa voix grave se répercutait contre les murs de la cave sordide et lui vrillaient encore plus le crâne.

-Quoi? Fit-elle de nouveau, priant pour qu'il arrête de crier.

Elle tenta d'humidifier ses lèvres craquelées de sang mais sa bouche était aussi sèche que le désert et sa gorge était en feu. Boire. La soif surpassait largement la faim. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un verre d'eau. Non, inutile de se torturer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Elle préféra se concentrer sur la voix rauque et traînante de son frangin.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais pendant ces trois ans?

Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Et elle pouvait lui expliquer sans problème, à présent. Elle savait pourquoi, à seize ans elle s'était enfuie. Et elle s'était même presque persuadée qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'est eux qui l'avaient abandonnée la première. Sa mère, Merle et Daryl. Avec un père violent, alcoolique, raciste, orgueilleux, drogué.. Lister ses défauts lui prendrait surement plusieurs jours alors et s'arrêta la. Ouais, ils l'avaient tout laissée avec ce très gros enfoiré. Alors elle s'était tirée. Elle avait vidé le compte en banque de son père. Fait ses valises. Et puis Matt était venu la chercher. Sayonara, bande de cons. Trois années sans leur donner de nouvelles. Bien sur, parfois elle pensait à ses frères. Et puis finalement, elle chassait ses souvenirs et passait à autre chose. Et elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux avec le temps. A la fin, elle avait presque oublié son passé. Cette vie de merde.

Et puis, comme le bonheur se désistait à chaque fois, tout s'était cassé la gueule. Sa petite vie, son train train quotidien à New York avait viré au cauchemars quand les premiers morts s'étaient relevés. Les plus belles années de sa vie étaient définitivement terminées. Et plus elle y repensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle ne voulait pas blesser ses frères. Elle ne voulait pas rater l'enterrement de sa mère. Son intention n'était pas de se venger. Non, c'était bien plus égoïste. Elle l'avait fait pour elle. Seulement pour elle. Elle n'avait pensé à personne d'autre. Elle s'était dit que c'était légitime, après tout. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas le droit d'être heureuse? Merle n'avait pas apprécié. Daryl s'était tut mais elle avait clairement put lire la déception dans ses yeux. En fait, c'était ça le pire. Les hurlements de Merle, elle y était habituée. Mais le silence de Daryl l'avait mise K.O. C'était lui qu'elle respectait le plus. Et pourtant, malgré ça, il lui avait promis qu'il ne poserait pas de questions sur ses années d'absence. "Tu veux m'en parler, tu m'en parle. Tu veux pas m'en parler, tu m'en parle pas" avait-il simplement dit. Et elle s'était sentie soulagée de ne pas avoir à se justifier. De ne pas avoir à remuer tout ce temps passé auprès de Matthew. Parce que c'était douloureux. Parce qu'elle doutait qu'il comprenne. Encore plus pour Merle. Non, ils n'auraient rien pigés. Pour eux, la famille passe avant tout le reste. Et Alex était désormais une traître. La brebis galeuse sur qui on ne pouvait plus compter. Quelque part, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais elle s'était dit qu'elle se rattraperait. Qu'elle ferait en sorte de redevenir un membre de la famille, aussi bancale soit-elle. Et puis Merle avait disparu. Daryl avait changé. Et avec le temps, ils s'étaient même rapprochés. Alors elle avait put faire son deuil en silence. Enfermer ces trois années dans une putain de boite hermétique et la planquer au plus profond de son âme. Elle aussi avait changé. Elle était maintenant en mesure de faire face à Daryl. Elle osait le contredire et s'opposer à son jugement trop expéditif parfois.

Et elle s'était rendue compte de combien elle avait eu tord de culpabiliser. Elle ne devait pas regretter Matthew, ni New York, ni leur bel appartement, ni leurs potes, et encore moins ce qui s'était passé à Las Vegas. Las Vegas... Un sourire impromptu traversa ses lèvres tuméfiées. C'était douloureux mais elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Daryl parla mais elle n'écouta pas. Elle revoyait le visage de Matt. Ses yeux verts, sa voix traînante, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son attitude désinvolte. Non, il était impossible qu'elle renie tout ça. Parce que c'était juste la période la plus extraordinaire de sa vie. Et si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. Sans hésiter. Les mots durs de Merle et toute la haine qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux, à son égard. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécut. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Puis la voix de son frère l'arracha de ses pensées, encore une fois. Il voulait savoir à présent. Elle pensait qu'il avait finit par oublier. Mais apparemment, la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps. Si bien, qu'il en venait à briser sa promesse. Aucune importance, elle était prête à répondre maintenant. Elle ne fuirait plus. Cependant, pourquoi maintenant? Ils étaient en train de pisser le sang, attachés la, dans cette cave glauque.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Souffla t-elle enfin, en grimaçant de douleur.

Elle avait fait un putain d'effort pour relever la tête et croiser le regard de son frère. Il avait ce regard de Teckel et Alex devinait pourquoi. Elle était tombée plusieurs fois dans les pommes et il avait surement peur qu'elle y passe. Voila pourquoi, il utilisait toute son énergie pour la maintenir éveillée. Et rien de tel qu'une conversation épineuse pour la distraire. Elle se dit que Daryl était trop malin parfois. Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour se défendre même si la force lui manquait.

-Oui. Répondit-il.

Elle soupira et le regretta aussitôt tandis qu'une toux sèche la secouait. Se raclant la gorge elle ramena son attention à son frangin. Son arcade sourcilière pissait le sang, il avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir, une ecchymose rongeait sa joue gauche et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Ils avaient fait sauter les boutons de sa chemise et s'étaient amusés à taillader sadiquement son torse. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait mal à la gorge. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à le charcuter, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de brailler. C'était tellement inutile, elle le savait. Mais au moins, ça couvrait les cris de douleurs de Daryl qui lui déchirait l'âme en petits morceaux. Il était mal en point. Autant qu'elle, moins qu'elle? Elle n'en savait rien. En fait, elle ressentait juste la souffrance qui irradiait son corps tout entier et parfois, une vague de fatigue la pénétrait avec intensité lui faisant clore les mirettes. Avant que Daryl ne la tire brutalement de ce sommeil confortable.

-Alors? Dit-il, avec une légère impatience, comme s'ils n'avaient pas que ça à foutre.

Alex puisa une énième fois dans son endurance mentale qui manquait cruellement d'oxygène et se redressa, se calant contre le dossier de la chaise. Position moins confortable car elle obligeait ses muscles à travailler mais ça lui éviterait de se rendormir. Elle tenta d'ignorer son mal de crâne carabiné et chercha par ou commencer. Quels mots choisir. Quels mots choisir? On s'en branle!

-Matthew Harper. Déclara t-elle comme si, avec ce simple prénom, Daryl pouvait comprendre tout ce qui était caché derrière.

Il resta silencieux, continuant de la fixer. Il semblait juste attendre qu'elle se livre à lui.

-Matthew Harper. Insista t-elle, parlant un peu plus fort.

Et enfin, les neurones de Daryl semblèrent se connecter car il remua un peu et une expression de surprise passa sur son visage.

-Le fils du mécano?

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Il connaissait le jeune homme. C'était le seul mécanicien du trou perdu ou il vivait et leur père connaissait bien le sien. En fait, ils se haïssaient même. Pourtant, ils étaient tout les deux des débiles alcoolo et violents. Mais malgré cette haine envers leur père, Merle et Daryl allaient faire réparer leur tacot chez les Harper. Tout d'abord, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et ensuite parce qu'ils se foutaient pas mal des états d'âme de leur paternel. Au début, le jeune Harper ne faisait même pas gaffe à la jeune enfant qui les suivaient partout. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Et puis la gamine avait finit par grandir pour devenir une adolescente. Une adolescente plutôt mignonne. Et là, c'était les frères Dixon qui n'avaient pas fait gaffe à l'intention soudaine que Matthew portait à Alex. Daryl semblait réfléchir car il avait tourné un peu la tête et regardait vaguement le mur en face de lui.

-Quand tu t'es installé ailleurs, il a enfin oser m'aborder. Continua Alex tandis qu'un autre sourire s'immisçait sur ses lèvres douloureuses.

Le fait que le beau jeune homme s'était soudain mis à flirter avec elle, lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Daryl avait quitté le domicile familial depuis longtemps mais il avait fait en sorte d'acheter une vieille bicoque délabrée tout près afin d'avoir un œil sur elle. C'est lui qui l'emmenait à l'école, retournait la chercher et surtout, il lui fournissait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Leur mère passait son temps au lit, shootée au crystal meth tandis que leur père picolait et hurlait. La plupart du temps, Daryl parvenait à s'interposer entre Alex et son père. Accourant jusqu'à la maison pour arracher la gamine de la poigne de fer du vieux. Et c'était tellement réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Et puis un jour, ce frêle équilibre s'est cassé la gueule. Alors qu'elle s'était hissé difficilement sur ses quatorze ans, Alex eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Daryl se tirer, loin d'elle. Dans une autre ville, la ou il y avait du travail. Elle avait pleurer. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire. Pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que son petit corps meurtri s'assèche. Merle habitait toujours en ville, lui. Mais elle avait compris que son sort de ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il venait la voir environ une fois par semaine. Il voyait bien les bleus sur le corps de sa petite sœur, ses yeux rougis, sa maigreur anormale. Mais il faisait semblant de rien. Se contentant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui disant qu'elle avait changée. Et puis il se tirait. Sans un mot de plus. Alors quand Daryl était partit, elle s'était sentit abandonnée et trahie.

"Quatre ans. Plus que quatre ans et tu pourras partir d'ici" Lui avait dit Daryl comme maigre consolation. Quatre années? Quatre années, seule avec ce monstre? Non, elle n'y arriverait pas. Alex avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Elle avait la conviction qu'elle crèverait de douleur et de solitude avant sa majorité. Soit sous les coups du paternel, soit en se tirant une balle dans la tête. Après ça, elle était tombée dans un état profond de dépression. Elle ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait presque plus. Elle n'écoutait plus en cours, séchait même, fait, elle ne faisait plus rien. Tout son petit monde déjà pas facile s'était écroulé pour en découvrir un nouveau, encore plus noir que le précédent. Et puis, à l'aube de ses quinze ans, Matthew était venue la trouver. Et c'était comme si, dans le ciel d'Alex, était soudain apparu un grand soleil, éclaircissant les zones d'ombres, faisant disparaître les nuages lourds et gris, réchauffant l'air froid et tout son corps. Matthew lui faisait tout oublier. Le manque de Daryl. Les coups de plus en plus violents du père. Sa mère, droguée à ne plus reconnaître sa propre fille. Parfois, lorsque privé de repas pour une raison ou une autre, elle s'invitait chez lui, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus fréquemment. Il la faisait rire, lui remontait le moral. Et un jour, sans prévenir, elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit. Sa première fois. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Il avait été si doux. Aucun garçon n'avait osé s'approcher d'elle avant. A cause de sa famille de taré. Et elle avait bien quelques amis mais ils essayaient de ne pas trop se frotter à elle, de peur de voir un jour débarquer les mâles de la famille chez eux. Et elle les comprenaient tellement, qu'elle ne leur en voulait même pas. Les hommes de sa famille n'était que des brutes épaisses. Bien que ses frères ne lui aient jamais fait de mal personnellement, elle les avaient vu tabasser plusieurs types, jusqu'à les laisser presque mort sur le macadam. Et elle se doutait bien qu'elle était loin d'avoir tout vu. Merle avait fait quelques séjours en taule et il avait toujours refuser de lui dire pourquoi. Au fond, elle ne voulait pas le savoir mais ça la rendait triste. Pourquoi sa famille passait son temps à s'auto détruire? C'était devenue une putain de question existentielle à laquelle Matthew lui avait proposer de ne plus essayer d'y répondre. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-Mais, attend. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que toi. Marmonna Daryl, sans relever le reproche à peine voilé.

Alex soupira avant de se remettre à tousser. Bon dieu, c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il l'intéressait?

-Quand il m'a abordée pour la première fois, ça lui faisait 27 ans. Douze ans d'écart. Le renseigna t-elle tout de même, voyait qu'il cogitait de toute ses forces à la question.

Il posa son regard sur elle tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent bêtement. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il n'avait rien vu venir, à quel point il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'aperçoive que Matt avait à lui seul, endossé le rôle des parents et des frères. Mais elle l'avait dit. Avec toute la nonchalance et l'indifférence possible. Mais derrière tout ça il y avait une forme de méchanceté. Elle avait voulu le voir se mordre les doigts. Mais maintenant, qu'il la regardait avec inquiétude et tristesse, elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

-C'est moi qui aie eue l'idée de vider le compte en banque de papa. Déclara t-elle soudain.

Il fallait qu'elle continue. Qu'elle lui dise tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit. Elle avait de nouveau envie qu'il comprenne. La souffrance de son corps ne la gênait plus. Elle avait besoin de se confesser, d'expier toute rancœur.

-Matthew à décidé qu'on partirait pour New York. Manhattan précisément. J'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter la Géorgie mais Matt disait qu'il fallait mieux qu'on change d'état après ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Ce qu'il venait de faire? Coupa Daryl.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et Alex hésitait. Fallait-il tout dire? Pourquoi pas. Ils étaient en train de crever de toute manière.

-Matt n'était pas seulement mécanicien. Il travaillait pour le compte d'un dealer d'Amphétamines. Il s'occupait simplement des transactions. Refilant la dope et prenait l'argent. Ensuite, le dealer lui refilait 25%. C'est un moyen de ne pas trop se mouiller dans ce genre de trafic tout en se faisant un joli petit magot. Un jour, il m'a demandé si je voulais en faire partie. Lui, il était trop vieux pour entrer dans un lycée sans que ça fasse suspect. Mais moi, rien de plus normal. Et puis, mine de rien, c'est beaucoup plus discret de vendre de la drogue dans les couloirs qu'à la sortie.

Malgré son état actuel, le visage de Daryl s'était décomposé un peu plus. Elle comprenait son émoi. C'est toujours difficile de se voir annoncer que sa petite sœur dealait déjà à l'age de quinze ans. Mais c'était pas comme si lui-même était un saint. Aucun des Dixon n'était un saint, en fait. Alors elle ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage et continua avec une peu plus de détermination. Elle irait jusqu'au bout, putain.

-Notre affaire à durée un an environ. Et puis un jour, Matt m'a appelée en me disant de faire mes valises. Quand il est venu me chercher, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il conduisait une Cadillac.

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire étranglé par sa gorge irrité. Elle se rappelait combien elle avait paniqué.

-Et il y avait une mallette sur le siège avant. Continua t-elle, avec plus de sérieux.

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle devant l'œil intrigué de Daryl qui ne disait plus rien, se contentant de la dévisager.

- Cent cinquante mille dollars. Deux faux passeports.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux s'entendant encore lui hurler dessus. Elle avait eu envie de le frapper à cet instant, se rendant compte à quel point c'était dangereux.

-Il préparait son coup depuis des mois, sans jamais rien me dire. Et puis finalement il avait réussis. Il avait devancer le dealer et l'avait baisé jusqu'à l'os. Alors j'ai volé la carte de crédit de papa et ai vidé son compte en banque. Deux mille dollars. C'était pas grand chose mais on avait pas besoin de tellement plus avec ce qu'il y avait dans la mallette. Et puis on a du prendre le premier vol pour New York avant que le type ne se rende compte qu'il avait été volé.

Elle vit ses mâchoires se contracter tandis qu'une lueur passait devant ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne pipa mot. Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. S'il n'était pas attaché, il se serait probablement jeté sur elle pour lui filer une mandale. Mais elle reprit son histoire, ignorant les sentiments et les questions qui devaient tourbillonner dans sa tête.

-On a acheté un appartement à Manhattan. Matt s'est trouvé un boulot dans un garage pendant que je finissais le lycée. Et puis l'année d'après, j'ai trouvé un bon job dans un restaurant huppé.

Le silence les enveloppa encore. La plupart était dit. Le reste, elle avait envie de le garder pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler des amis qu'ils s'étaient fait. Ces gens avec qui ils riaient, avec qui ils se bourraient la gueule le samedi soir. Elle repensa à ses deux meilleures amies Anna et Scarlett. Elles l'avaient initiée au shopping. Activité qu'elle ne pratiquait jamais avant. Elle avait enfin put établir des liens sociaux sans que les gens ne soit effrayés par sa famille. Parce que la-bas, personne ne connaissait les Dixon. D'ailleurs, ils avaient changés leur noms pour Alice Parker et Jake Mc Carthy. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'y habituer. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Personne ne devait les retrouver. Alors elle avait enterré profondément Alexia Dixon. Alex la faible, la gamine dont personne ne se préoccupait. Et Alice Parker était née. C'était la fille qu'elle avait toujours voulue être. Quelqu'un aimée de tous. Quelqu'un de normal, qui prenait part à la société. Ne plus être en marge. Et elle avait réussit. Les marques sur son corps avaient disparues avec le temps. Plus personne à part Matt ne pouvait témoigner de son passé. Mais il l'aimait. Il ne l'aurait jamais trahie. Et puis, elle avait visité son nouvel environnement avec émerveillement. La grosse pomme était bien plus que ce que les gens pouvaient en dire. Personne ne savait avant d'y avoir foutu les pieds. Personne à part les New-Yorkais, ne comprenait vraiment le magnétisme de cette ville ou tout était possible. Anna et Scarlett s'était amusées à lui montrer tellement de trucs en quelques semaines qu'elle en avait eut mal à la tête. L'euphorie l'avait traversée de part en part et c'était comme si elle était shootée à l'adrénaline. Les deux jeunes filles étaient plus âgées qu'elle mais elle se sentait vraiment proche des deux minettes, aussi coquettes que fêtardes. Alex avait la sensation incroyable d'avoir réalisé le rêve Américain. Son rêve Américain. Et qui l'eut cru? La pauvre petite Dixon qui n'était rien pour personne. Ouais, la pauvre petite Dixon était à présent, bien plus que tout ces cons qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Tout ces gens qui l'avaient dévisagée avec pitié, haine ou frayeur. Il pouvait tous aller gentiment se faire foutre maintenant. Matthew l'avait emmenée avec lui. Il l'avait aidée à s'envoler loin de la merde et lui avait offert un coin de paradis. Un cocon inespéré dans lequel elle se laissait volontiers bercer.

Et puis soudain, tout ces instants qu'elle avait passé, ces trois années de gloire personnelle défilèrent devant les yeux d'Alex. La boite hermétique venait de s'ouvrir, ou plutôt d'imploser dans sa tête, et lui balançait en pleine figure la fontaine de souvenirs de cette putain de période bénie. Elle se revit à la mer. La mer? Non, c'était l'océan qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle avait serré la main de Matt, émerveillée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de flotte.

Puis soudain, elle se retrouva sur les épaules de Matt, en plein milieu d'une foule hurlante. Plus loin, une grande scène avec les membres de Motorhead en plein délire. Elle reconnut la chanson "The Ace Of Spades" et eut presque envie de se mettre à chanter. Matt lui avait montré combien le hard rock était la plus belle musique du monde, à l'aide d'une multitude de concert à travers l'état.

Nouveau changement de décors. Elle se trouvait assise à la table du salon de leur appartement et riait aux larmes. Autour, elle reconnut bien-sur Matt puis Anna et Scarlett ainsi que James, Pete, Ashton et la nouvelle copine de Pete, Clara. Celle-ci, comme toutes les autres, n'avait pas fait long feu dans le cœur de Pete. Pourtant elle se souvenait d'elle comme quelqu'un de très généreux et surtout, à l'écoute. Mais Pete ne semblait pas vraiment fait pour avoir de relation à longue durée. C'était un électron libre, trop heureux d'être jeune pour avoir à se justifier sur le fait qu'il "devrait être rentré depuis plusieurs heures", par exemple. Elle observait Ashton en bout de table, en train de faire le pitre comme à son habitude. Ash était quelqu'un de particulièrement optimiste et blagueur. En fait il ne perdait jamais une occasion d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire de l'humour. Et ça faisait mourir de rire Alex. Quant à James, c'était le plus vieux du haut de ses 30. Mais pas le moins immature pour autant.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait en Arizona. Seul le vent chaud brisait le silence. Elle se tenait contre Matt qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et admirait le paysage. Le Grand Canyon lui coupait le souffle. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Pete et Scarlett, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous les quatre s'étaient offert une petite semaine de vacances à l'instar des autres qui ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Alex, beaucoup plus réceptive, aurait pu passer des heures à contempler ce gigantesque "gouffre". Parfois elle se sentait un peu comme une gamine. Émerveillée par tout et n'importe quoi. Mais c'était peut-être justement parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais permis d'être une petite fille. Maintenant, elle était heureuse de pouvoir s'enivrer avec ardeur de ce genre de choses.

D'ailleurs Matt s'était mis en tête de lui faire découvrir le maximum de chose et Alex ne s'en plaignait pas. Puis elle se retrouva en Floride. Premières vacances rien qu'eux deux. Sous la chaleur de plomb, allongée sur le sable, elle lisait le dernier thriller de Paul Cleave qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Les bouquins étaient une autre chose que Matt lui avait fait découvrir. Celui-ci était près d'elle, fumant une cigarette avant de lui en tendre une. Alex s'était approchée pour s'en saisir et la, il lui avait glissé à l'oreille un truc qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de sa bouche. D'ailleurs elle ne lui avait jamais dit non plus. En fait, ça coulait de source et les deux amants n'avaient jusque la, pas eut besoin des mots. Pourtant le petit "Je t'aime" l'emmena directement au septième ciel. C'était délicieux de l'entendre ainsi. En fait, c'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un le lui disait. Elle avait attendu seize ans pour qu'on le lui dise. Et c'était magique. Cet instant s'était gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était une première fois. Presque plus fort que la première fois ou il l'avait emmenée dans son lit. C'était sincère, honnête et dit avec le sentiment brutal de l'amour. Celui qui nous tombe sur le coin de la figure alors qu'on s'y attend le moins.

Mais son esprit continua de la faire voyager jusqu'à la fin de cette même année. Noel. Son premier noël. Scarlett les avaient invité chez elle, ne supportant pas qu'ils passent le vingt cinq, seulement tout les deux. Alex avait découvert avec émerveillement cette magnifique maison, plus belle encore lorsqu'elle était décorée. Un grand sapin avec tout un tas de couleurs qui faisaient mal aux yeux se dressaient au milieu du salon. Scarlett leur avait expliqué que c'était ses neveux et nièces qui l'avaient décoré. La journée s'était passée comme dans un rêve. Le repas préparé par la maman de Scarlett était juste divin. Alex avait goûté à toute sorte de grand vin et Matt avait du l'arrêter avant qu'elle en ait un coup dans le guidon. Ensuite, était venu le temps des cadeaux. Elle regardait avec attendrissement les enfants déballer leurs cadeaux avec avidité. Puis aller se jeter sur leurs parents en criant de joie. Elle avait eut des frissons en repensant soudain à sa propre enfance. Chez elle, le vingt cinq décembre était exactement comme tout les autres jours. Coups, pleurs, terreur, faim. Et puis ensuite, Matt s'était approchée d'elle, un carton à la main. Elle l'avait déballée, intriguée, pour tomber sur une paire de Doc Martens noire aux lacets jaunes, flambant neuve. Elle les avaient tout de suite adorées.

C'était précisément les pompes qu'elle portait en cet instant, dans cette cave pourrie. Le jaune pétant était sale et le vernis noir souffrait de pas mal de griffures mais au vue des circonstances elles n'avaient pas trop soufferts. Elle baissa la tête tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Lorsque son esprit frôla l'épisode de Las Vegas, elle secoua la tête, comme pour échapper à cette pensée envahissante. Las Vegas était le plus beau souvenir. De loin. Et y repenser maintenant, lui aurait brisé les dernières barrières de son endurance émotionnelle.

-T'as pas appelé. Pas une seule fois. Fit soudain Daryl, brisant le silence de plomb.

Les mains liées, Alex ne put faire autrement que de relever sur lui un visage ravagé de larmes. Tant pis, finalement, si elle pleurait devant lui. Mais la gueule sanglante et baignée de larmes de sa sœur ne stoppa pas la colère de Daryl.

-Et ce petit con aurait pu te tuer avec ces conneries de trafic! Cracha t-il avec hargne.

-Ce p'tit con m'a sauvé la vie!

Sa haine à elle aussi était montée d'un cran. Elle avait fait un mouvement brusque vers l'avant comme si elle allait se précipiter sur lui. L'effort lui avait douloureusement rappelé qu'on l'avait passée à tabac la veille et elle retint un gémissement.

-J'avais quatorze ans, Daryl! S'écria t-elle, ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la souffrance ainsi que les larmes qui n'arrêtaient plus de couler. Tu m'as laisser tomber! Si Matt n'avait pas été la , je me serais mis une balle dans la tête! Lui, il était la pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Il était la quand j'avais peur, quand javais faim et quand j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie! C'est lui qui venait jusqu'à la maison pour empêcher ce fils de pute de me frapper! C'est lui qui m'a emmenée loin de cette vie de merde! Toi, t'as jamais eut le cran de le faire! T'as préféré te tirer! Tu vaut pas mieux que Merle!

Il y eut un autre silence de mort ou Alex reprenait son souffle tandis que Daryl tentait d'assimiler les paroles durement jetées. La dernière phrase faisait écho dans sa tête et il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas encore fini de déballer son sac. Il l'avait menée sur ce terrain glissant. Elle aurait juste voulu que Merle aussi entende ce qu'elle avait à dire mais peu importait, maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Que l'abcès se crève une bonne fois pour toute.

-J'ai pensé à vous appeler, figure toi. Pendant des jours et des jours. Je voulais vous dire, enfin surtout à toi, que j'allais bien. Je m'en voulais tellement d'être partie comme ça, sans rien dire, sans claquer la porte. Mais je ne pouvais pas! Toi ou Merle, vous m'auriez retrouvée pour me ramener la-bas. Et Matt aurait surement été en taule pour trafic de drogue et détournement de mineur.

-Nan, je l'aurais buté avant, ce fils de pute. Marmonna l'autre.

Alex décida de faire l'impasse sur cette insulte immature et ne se démonta pas.

-Je ne voulais pas revenir Daryl. Putain, tu peux pas comprendre ça?

-Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que ma propre sœur s'est barrée avec un type pendant trois ans, sans jamais donner de nouvelle. Tu as choisis d'abandonner cette famille et..

-Parce que ma sois-disant famille, m'avait abandonnée la première! Hurla t-elle.

-Et maman? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait, elle?

Ses traits s'étaient encore plus durcis et Alex s'offusqua intérieurement qu'il ose utiliser leur mère dans tout ça. Il faisait référence à l'enterrement qu'elle avait manqué. Et aussi sans doute au fait quelle soit morte toute seule. Puis-qu'Alex avait déserté son poste. Et ce n'était surement pas leur père qui s'était mis à son chevet. Non, elle avait du mourir lentement et seule. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Maman était déjà morte quand je suis partie. Déclara t-elle avec une voix calme et posée.

Elle ne feignait pas l'indifférence mais exposait un fait. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais Daryl avait visiblement du mal à la croire. Son visage se tordait sous la fureur et elle remercia intérieurement leur bourreau de leur avoir liées les mains.

-Bien-sur, tu ne peux pas deviner. Tu n'étais pas la. Tu n'étais jamais la. Tout comme Merle d'ailleurs. Moi je me suis occupée d'elle. C'est moi qui venait lui donner à manger, moi qui vidait ces cendriers pour éviter qu'elle ne foute le feu à la chambre. C'est moi qui la forçait un tant soit peu à sortir de son lit, à la laver puis l'habiller. C'est moi qui est essayé de la faire décrocher de la Meth! J'ai tout fait pour l'aider. Mais son état s'est dégradé et elle refusait de manger quoi que ce soit ou d'aller ou que ce soit. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre elle ne me reconnaissais même plus. Elle me hurlait dessus et m'ordonnait d'aller lui chercher sa merde. Quand je suis partie, maman était une coquille vide. Tu as le droit d'être en colère Daryl, mais seulement contre toi. Parce que c'était toi qui n'était pas la quand il le fallait. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que j'aille à son enterrement? Mais toi par contre, si tu m'avais aidé de son vivant, peut-être qu'elle aurait put se relever de la dépression et de la drogue. Toi, tu pouvais faire quelque chose.

Elle avait dit ça avec toute la placidité qu'elle avait sut trouver en elle. Elle avait apprit, avec Matt, qu'il ne servait à rien de crier. Expliquer calmement les choses permettait que l'autre les entendent plus clairement. D'ailleurs il lui semblait que Daryl ai cette fois bien saisit le message. Il avait baissé les yeux et fixait ses chaussures. Putain, avec son visage caboché et son torse ensanglanté, il faisait peine à voir mais c'était pire à présent. Il venait de prendre vingt ans en dix secondes. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et elle perçut un très léger tremblement des épaules. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Par contre il luttait pour s'en empêcher et il y arrivait très bien. Il releva un peu les yeux sans pour autant croiser ceux de sa sœur et celle-ci put voir avec effarement tout un tas d'émotions se débattre derrière ses pupilles claires. La tristesse et le désespoir sont ceux qu'elle reconnut en premier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude il évacuait sa peine sous forme de colère. De la façon la plus virile possible, donc. Mais la, il avait soudain l'air d'un petit garçon. Est-ce qu'elle avait été trop loin? Est-ce qu'elle venait de briser son frère ? Elle serra les dents pour ne pas s'excuser. Elle avait raison. Elle en était persuadée. Elle ne blâmait personne pour la mort de sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait la blâmer, elle. Daryl était maintenant prostré. Il n'avait plus envie de parler et semblait si abattu qu'un frisson parcourut Alex. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, maintenant. Pas lui. Elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Putain, pourquoi avoir déterré le passé, bordel de merde! Pourquoi maintenant? Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Je l'aimais, tu sais.

Quoi? Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça? C'était pas ses affaires, merde!

-Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu pense que c'est égoïste et lâche? Oui. T'as raison. Je ne pensais qu'à moi quand je suis partie. Je sais que tu t'es inquiété, finalement. Je l'ai su quand je suis revenue. Mais je pensais juste que vous m'oublierez avec le temps.

-T'oublier? Marmonna Daryl en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Daryl, quand t'es parti, je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je pensais que tu venais me voir une fois par semaine, simplement par obligation.

-Ouais, t'as toujours été vachement stupide. Fit-il. Comment t'as put croire un truc pareil, putain? T'étais une vraie petite chieuse et tu faisait que chouiner toute la journée mais t'es ma p'tite soeur, bordel.

-Je ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être partie, Daryl. Je ne peux pas regretter ces trois années car ce sont les plus belles de ma vie. Murmura t-elle. Par contre, je m'en veux de t'avoir détesté. Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'ai détesté pour m'avoir abandonné. T'étais tout ce sur quoi je comptais. Et j'aurais pas du te haïr de cette manière. Grâce à tout ça, je me suis aperçue que j'étais capable de m'en sortir toute seule. Tu m'as montré, indirectement, combien j'étais forte. Et puis, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, même essayer de me tuer pour m'être tirée comme une voleuse. Mais tu seras toujours celui qui prenait les coups pour moi, celui qui ne faisait pas comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. T'es pas comme Merle. T'as rien à voir avec lui. Et pour maman, c'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute personne en fait. Sauf peut-être celle de papa.

-Ouais. Approuva t-il. Mais si toi tu peux pas t'en vouloir d'être partie, je vais le faire à ta place et t'en vouloir de m'être fait un sang d'encre pour toi pendant trois putain d'années.

-Ça marche. Concéda t-elle.

Ouais, il avait le droit d'être en rogne pour ça. Mais pas pour le reste.

-Alex, je suis désolé d'être parti. J'aurais jamais du te laisser toute seule. J'aurais du le poignarder et t'emmener avec moi.

-J'aime ce scénario. Sourit-elle enfin.

Il avait fait des erreurs. Elle avait fait des erreurs. Mais le principal, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble, maintenant, non? Ils avaient survécu, jusqu'ici. Bon, d'ailleurs c'était peut-être la fin mais ils s'étaient serrés les coudes et étaient plus proches que jamais. En fait, le moment était venu d'oublier toute ces putain de rancœur qui les gangrenaient petit à petit.

-Et Matthew? Demanda Daryl.

-Il s'en est pas sortit. Murmura t-elle. Il est venu avec moi pour vous retrouver. Mais on s'est fait surprendre par des rôdeurs sur la route. J'ai du continuer seule.

Son visage s'était assombri. Elle avait été obligée de lui tirer une balle dans la tête pour mettre fin à son agonie et n'avait même pas eut le temps d'enterrer le corps. Il reposait, sans doute encore, dans les banlieues fantômes de la ville d'Augusta.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il avec sincérité.

En fait, le petit con avait apparemment rendue heureuse Alex. Et même s'il aurait préféré qu'il la rende heureuse moins loin de lui, il se sentait presque reconnaissant. Il observa son visage, l'ecchymose qui rongeait sa tempe, le filet de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre, les lacérations sur ses bras nus. Et il pouvait imaginer les hématomes dans son dos, sur ses cuisses, son estomac et partout ailleurs. Ils l'avaient frappée devant lui et ça lui avait retourné le cœur. Mais ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de craquer. Et Alex n'avait pas bronché, par terre, en train de se faire tabasser. Elle avait poussé simplement quelques cris rauques mais pas de pleurs ni de gémissements. Et lorsque ça avait été son tour, elle s'était mise à hurler mais n'avait finalement rien dévoilé. Ouais, la petite chouineuse avait changée. C'était une dure à cuire. Elle n'avait peur de rien ou de pas grand chose en tout cas. Mais surtout, elle savait se battre et c'est ça qu'il l'avait impressionné. Avant, il fallait toujours qu'il aille lui-même mettre son poing dans la gueule de ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. Pas que ça le faisait chier, il trouvait ça naturel. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu exécuter la plupart de ses prises de karaté, ou il ne savait quoi, mettant à plat ventre assez facilement la plupart des hommes, il s'était senti fier d'elle. Et puis plus rassuré aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de toujours regarder derrière lui pour savoir si elle n'était pas entrain de se faire bouffer ou kidnapper. Ouais, il aimait bien ce qu'elle était devenue.

Le soulagement qu'Alex ressentait était infini. En fait, c'était un euphémisme. Un énorme poids s'était retiré de ses frêles et douloureuses épaules. Il semblait avoir comprit finalement. La tension et la colère avait disparus. Elle en aurait presque oublié qu'ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou, prisonniers dans cette cave sombre. Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas trop pour ça. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas crever ici. Ce serait trop stupide. Les autres allaient bientôt les retrouver. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours. Parce qu'il étaient une famille. Sa famille. En attendant, ils tiendraient, tout les deux. Ils ne révéleraient rien de l'emplacement de la prison. Et quand les autres seront là, elle et son frère, pourront se relever et oublier cet épisode. Mais en tout cas, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Alors que la colère se dissipait, la souffrance reprit ses droits. Elle s'insinuait lentement en chacun d'eux. Mais cette fois, Alex ne détendit pas ses muscles et s'accrocha pour garder la tête droite. Elle ferma un instant les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle sur la boite hermétique. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle y plaça ne la fit pas pleurer enfin de compte. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Las Vegas. C'est la-bas que Matt lui avait demandé si elle avait envie de se marier. La question se déplaça lentement dans sa tête. Elle laissa sa voix traînante l'inonder avant de finalement refermer cette fichue boite. Une vraie bombe à retardement ce truc. Mais elle se promit que la prochaine fois qu'elle l'ouvrirait, il n'y aurait pas de larmes. Juste un peu de nostalgie.


End file.
